Decisions to Make
by PangstaAlexXo
Summary: It's either friendship or love, death or life, present or past, and finally the right guy. This is the way Namiko Nagoya has to live her life. But she only can choose path. What will her decision be? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** Chapter**

_I have to find her fast. If I don't… I don't know what might happen to me or her._

Nagoya Namiko walks into the gates of Ouran High School and into a whole new mess.

_Itoko please. When I ask, say no. Just say no._

"Hello there. You must be the new student, Nagoya Namiko, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's me. Whaddu want?"

"I'm here to take you for a tour around the school and it might take some time. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get started." Namiko rolls her eyes and looks away, then nods. "Oh yes and are you able to pay for a uniform?"

It was true that she had one in her possession but Namiko wasn't sure if she should use it. _It might blow my cover._ Namiko thought for a moment and said, "Uh, does it look like it?" The lady looked at her pale maroon tank top, brown sweatshirt, beige shorts, her darkened shoes that were once pure white, and her fake commoner jewelry. The lady looked away and gave Namiko a loud 'hmph'.

"If this is the way you're going to treat your teachers, then get ready to be kicked out." Namiko laughed out loud and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now let's begin. Here you have the cafeteria. Right over there is the gym. Over there is the theater."

Namiko let the lady walk ahead and she put on her earphones. _This is so stupid. I had to leave New York for this? Damn this is no fair. _She noticed that every room they passed was filled and noisy except one. Namiko quickly hid her earphones and asked, "What room is this um... the Third Music Room?"

The lady turned around and said, "Hmm, for some reason this one is always quiet. I don't know what is in it but I guess it would be a good room to study in."

"I think I'll check this room out. With all the work you are giving me in this school? Shoot, I _need_ a good place to study."

The two of them finished the tour and Namiko politely said 'thank you' although it took effort. Then she went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** Chapter**

"Haruhi! Hey!!!!" the twins said in unison.

"Ohayo Hikaru, Kaoru." While saying the names of the twins, Haruhi pointed to the correct one. They looked at her with disappointment. "I just wanted to save you the time of asking me if I wanted to play."

"HELLO!!! I'VE BEEN CALLING EVERYONE FOR FIVE MINUTES NOW! GET IN YOUR SEATS!"

"Wow I didn't even notice her," Hikaru said.

"Neither did I," Kaoru admitted.

"You guys are so mean," Haruhi said.

The twins gave Haruhi a smirk and said together, "Well did_ you_ notice her?"

"…"

"Okay class. Now that we are settled in let's begin. But first I would like to introduce a new student of ours. Everyone, meet Nagoya Namiko. She transferred here from New York. Why don't you tell them something about yourself?"

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I? Well you know my name. I came from a ghetto part of New York and my parents and I aren't close. They live in Long Island while I was stuck there with my brothers and sister. Actually my sister died in a shoot out. It was 2 years ago. She was at that little age when kids thought that everyone was friends. One thing led to another and they shot her. After that I became stronger because I don't want to lose my bros. So if y'all mess with me or them, you better watch out." Namiko gave them a smile then said, "Ne?"

Everyone was frozen, not sure what to do. Then the teacher spoke, "Uhh o-o-okay, th-th-thanks for sharing. That was…interesting. Umm. Now I need to give you a seat." The teacher tried to gain composure and declared, "You will sit in front of Fujioka Haruhi."

Namiko looked as if she was relieved. Then walked to her seat and sat down. The teacher then told her, "I'm sorry but that attire won't work." Namiko looked at her clothes. Namiko was wearing dark blue jeans that were a little baggy and a baggy Yankee shirt with Hikeki Matsui on the back. She was also wearing a Yankee hat that she stuffed her hair in and a watch. "You may keep the accessories but you need to wear a uniform young man." _Man??????? _Namiko thought.

"Well I don't have a uniform," Namiko lied. "I'm a commoner. Duh."

"Hmph." Namiko thought, _Man she is just like the other lady. _"Still you need to take off the hat." Namiko slipped off the hat and everyone gasped. Some boys whistled, some girls looked disappointed. "Okay class let's continue."

Someone threw a piece of paper at Namiko. She whipped her head around to look at the person. There was fire in her eyes. "What do you want?" she whispered angrily.

"Nothing. I just couldn't see your face. You don't look like a girl to me," a red head said. **(A/N hehe that rhymes)**

"You're right Hikaru, she doesn't at all," the twin of the other boy said.

Haruhi interrupted them, "Can you guys just pay attention to sensei?"

Namiko looked at Haruhi for a moment, and then focused on the lesson. _Found her._

* * *

**Alex: I hope everyone liked this! It's my first time writing so I'm nevous about reviews.**

**Twins: If you ask us, she should've practiced writing more.**

**Namiko: Well no one DID ask you.**

**Haruhi: ...Okay then, please review and keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** Chapter**

After classes everyone went to their friends desks. But the Hitachiin twins walked up to Namiko. She thought for a moment and then asked, "Is there something you would like?"

The twins wanted to talk but Haruhi said, "I think they just wanted to introduce themselves. I'm Fujioka Haruhi and the twin on the left is Hitachiin Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."

"Hello."

"Hi Namiko!" the twins said in unison.

"Please refrain from first name basis. Maybe after a while I might begin to become friendly in this school but for now, it's Nagoya-san. Got it?"

"Fine, Nagoya-san."

"Why don't you come to the Host Club with us? It should be fun, I think," Haruhi offered.

"Host Club??" They were walking together and no one else was in the halls with them, except the twins. "Aren't those for girls?" She looked at the twins.

"Yeah. We're apart of it."

"Pfft. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"???"

"Damn Haruhi, are you gay?" The three of them looked at Namiko surprised. "What is your problem? Haruhi is a guy. It's not hard to know."

"She found out," said a twin.

"You know what to do," said the other.

They were about to jump on Namiko but she moved and punched both of them in the stomach. Hikaru and Kaoru flew back leaving Haruhi dumbfounded. She managed to mouth the word 'woah.' "Didn't you guys hear me? I said if you mess with me you better watch it. This is what happens. But if it happens again, you are gonna get it **harder**."

"…Now what do we do Hikaru?"

"I suggest we let Mori-senpai handle her. And if that doesn't work then we'll let Honey -sempai handle it."

They looked at Namiko and got up. Afterward (after they were certain they could walk), they walked towards the Host Club room. Namiko walked with them since she felt bad for Haruhi. _If these guys act like this, I'm scared to see the others. _They walked up to the Third Music Room and Namiko thought, _So much for studying here._ When they walked in the first thing Namiko noticed was a little blond haired boy run to Kaoru and Hikaru since they were leaning against each other for support. "Ne, ne! Hika-chan, Kao-chan, what happened." The little boy said.

They pointed at Namiko.

"They attacked me," Namiko stated.

"She found out," Kaoru said.

For some reason, the atmosphere in the room became cold.

* * *

The silence made Namiko shiver. "Is…is there anything wrong?"

The little boy turned into a dark side, "If you tell anyone…"

"I won't tell anyone. It's not mine to tell. I was just wondering why she was here."

The boy transformed to normal then cheerfully said, "Hello!! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Honey -senpai! The tall guy next to me is Takashi Morinozuka. Call him Mori-senpai! We're seniors. The guy with classes is Kyoya Ootori and the blonde guy is Tamaki Suou! We are the Host Club."

Namiko gave a giggle to Honey -senpai and said, "My name is Na-"

"Nagoya Namiko. Class 1-A. She comes from New York. She has 2 brothers, and is here on a scholarship because she's a commoner, like Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Wow. I guess that leaves nothing else for me to say."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say I needed you to talk about me." Kyoya gave her a glare but she didn't move.

"Hello neko-chan! Welcome." Tamaki took Namiko's hand and kissed it.

She blushed then said, "Oh Tamaki, you—baka." At that moment Namiko's face turned back to normal.

The twins laughed and put their arms around her shoulders. "We could get used to you." She just cocked her head while Tamaki went to his corner.

"Ano, Nagoya-san. Can I talk to you outside?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah. Be right there." Namiko walked away from the twins and followed Haruhi. "Something you wanna talk to me 'bout?"

"Why are you here? No wait. I shouldn't be asking that. I mean, why did you need the scholarship…itoko (cousin)?"

"…It's father. He wants you to have an arranged marrige with Daitaro. Hatori Daitaro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex:** I'm so happy I finally reached the 4th chapter!!!!!

**Kyoya: **You know many characters have achieved their 4th chapter much faster than you.

**Honey: **Kyo-chan stop making fun of Alex-chan. She tried her best!

**Alex**: -sniff- Thank you Honey-kun! -sticks tongue at Kyoya (even he's my second favorite character)-

**Kyoya:** Say what you like. Anyway, let's begin.

**4****th**** Chapter**

"Daitaro? Are you talking about Dai-kun?" Haruhi asked astonished.

"Yes," Namiko said.

"Itoko, but isn't he the one you love?"

"Yes. Father said that we have to put our feelings aside and do what is best for the company. Dai-kun…I broke up with him. He's coming here too. But not as a student. He's already done with school."

"Oh. This is what you get for dating someone who is the heir to the Hatori fortune." Haruhi embraced Namiko. She tried to say that in a sarcastic way, but it was true. "I thought that the family business was doing fine. You should have told me before. I would've been there for you."

Namiko began to cry softly but loud enough to reach the ears of the Host Club. They were listening to their whole conversation. "Arranged marriage?!" said Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. Kyoya didn't look like it but he was pissed too. Tamaki yelled to Kyoya, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT HER!"

"For some reason it didn't turn up. I found this in an article though." He turned his computer so the Hosts could see.

_Hatori and FujiNago Become One_

_The Hatori Company and the FujiNago Company has decided to combine into one. The Hatori Company is the most successful music company in America while the FujiNago Company has made a lot of money with their star, Nagoya Namiko, who has a song of an angel. She also dances, acts, and models and is gifted in the flute._

_The two have decided, "While we are at the top of our game, there is still one company we could never beat. We have been competing with the Hatori Company for years and we are tired, so we decided to follow that old saying 'If you can't beat them, join them'," said Takumi, the head of the FujiNago Company. _

_But there is something that is very interesting here. In order to join these companies an arranged marriage between Fujioka Haruhi and Hatori Daitaro has been decided. It was said that Hatori-san and Nagoya-san are dating. Hatori is also a singer, actor, dancer, model, and plays the piano. These two met during a photo shoot for Newlyweds. Everyone said that this shoot would come true and that was very beleivable. He and Namiko have done numerous duets that sold millions in America and also Japan. We asked Nagoya-san what she felt and she replied, "It's what's best for the company." ……_

"Oh. I feel sorry for Namiko-chan! She must love Daitaro a lot, ne Takashi?"

"…Ah." The pause made Hani-senpai give a questioning look. **(A/N that's a hint!)**

Before anyone else can add to the conversation, Namiko and Haruhi entered the room. "You heard didn't you?" Namiko asked; her voice a less spirited then usual.

No one answered. Mori-senpai looked at everyone. He walked up to Namiko and said, "Not at all."

* * *

The next day was normal. After classes, Namiko followed her cousin to the Host Club. While everyone was hosting their guests, Namiko sat on the windowsill. The curtain was closed so no one could see her. She was listening to her ipod, her eyes closed, and tears falling down her cheeks. Namiko began to sing softly to a song but when the next song came on she had to sing loudly. _It's just like my feelings. _

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

No one heard Namiko, even though she was singing loudly except for Mori. He looked his cousin and, as if Honey read his mind, he said, "You can go Takashi." Mori nodded and walked towards the windowsill. He quietly opened the curtain, sat down, and closed the curtains without anyone noticing, not even Namiko.

_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

When the song was over, Namiko opened her eyes and saw Mori looking out the window. "Mori…sempai? Why are you here? Don't you have guests?"

Mori looked at her and said, "Yes, but I decided to take a break." He smiled and continued, "I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice. But you don't have to cry." He wiped away Namiko's tears with his hand. She stared at him. They looked at each other for a while, and then Namiko looked away.

She gave him a glance and said, "You say don't cry, instead of asking, why are you crying. You can't hide it. Ha-ha. You've read _that _article. It's okay though. I meant what I said. It's just that…I needed to get my feelings out and well, this song fits, ne?" Namiko gave him a sad smile.

_She's right here but it seems that she is in a distant world. A world I can never go to. _"Yeah. If Tamaki finds out just how good your voice is, he's going to make you play for the club, or Kyoya might make you break something." Namiko laughed. "You've stopped crying. I'm glad."

Namiko started blushing. _Why? Why am I blushing? I don't like him. I love Daitaro. Don't I? _"Ah. Arigato, sempai."


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** Chapter**

When club hours were over Namiko came out of the windowsill. Mori had left before saying that he needed to go back to work. The hosts were gathering, except Haruhi, around this boy. Haruhi saw that her cousin was out from her hiding spot and she called out, "Namiko! I was wondering where you were."

The circle spread apart and in the middle was "Daitaro? Daitaro you're here!" Namiko ran to him and he caught her in his arms. Daitaro lifted her and turned around, then brought her to a kiss. They kissed for many seconds until Namiko broke away. "So have you introduced yourself?"

"Hai. But no one knew where you were. So I had to wait for you." Daitaro gave Namiko a peck on the cheek. She looked at Mori sempai. _So he didn't tell anyone about my hiding spot._ Daitaro's voice brought Namiko out of her trance, "Why didn't you tell me about Haruhi? I had to find out by some stupid article?"

"I'm sorry. I…I forgot to tell you."

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, making sure no one's hittin on my girl."

The twins said, "Too late for that. Anyway, are you uh, ghetto too?"

"I came from the same neighborhood as Namiko." The twins backed away at this. **(A/N go back to chapter 3 if you don't understand)**

"Dai-kun. Let's go somewhere with Haruhi. I feel that you want an explanation," said Namiko.

"Good idea. I'll drive." The three left the room leaving the host club. "I see. Can't we do anything about this? I'm sorry Haruhi but I don't want to marry you. I love Namiko. Ever since we said we loved each other, I never wanted to stop."

"Neither have I but it's what father wants." They were all in a café and Namiko just explained the situation they were in.

"Then we have to change that." Daitaro put a hand on both of the girl's hands. "We can't let one person change our lives. We have to stand up for ourselves."

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi and I won't be able to see father because of school. It would be difficult to explain this without us," Namiko explained.

"I'll deal with him in New York while you two are in school. It won't be a problem. Trust in me."

"Sounds good to me," Haruhi told them. "But we'll come right away if there are any misunderstandings."

"…But…Dai-kun, I don't want to be away from you. I don't have a good feeling about this. I can't handle this alone. I don't have the strength." Namiko looked as if she was going to cry.

"It'll be okay. When this is over, I'll be with you…forever."

"…Okay." Namiko gave in. But was it a good decision?

* * *

Days went by and Namiko wasn't at the club. It worried the Host Club. 

"Where is my new daughter? I've never gotten a chance to spend time with her!" whined Tamaki.

Kyoya said, "Please stop. It's annoying and besides, if she isn't bringing in customers, it's not worth it."

"THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA! Let's have her join the Host Club!" Tamaki screamed.

Honey was excited about this. "YAY!! I can have cakes with her everyday then! That would be fun, ne Takashi?!!!"

"Ah." He looked away and blushed a faint red.

The twins didn't say anything. They were thinking of ways to dress the two girls.

Haruhi didn't support the idea. "It's itoko's decision. Not any of yours."

"I guess it will bring a big profit with her being famous," Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi lowered her head in defeat. _I lost. He's just going to blackmail her._

Meanwhile… Namiko sneezed 5 times. (One for each host that talked.) "You okay?" Daitaro asked.

"Yeah…Don't we have that concert for those kids?"

"Yup. It's for the orphanage. I hope they will like us."

"Aww, I can't wait to brighten up their faces!"

"You're always thinking about others." Namiko gave him a smile and then grabbed his hand. He smiled back and they walked to the orphanage.

…"Hey everyone! Thank you for having us. Let's get started then, ne?" shouted Namiko. The concert was in the park so everyone can listen. They had amps up and a band in the back. Namiko was wearing a brown dress that was a little above her knees and the straps were tied around her neck. It was showing a little cleavage. It wasn't much but enough to make the boys blush. Her hair was up in a ponytail to show off her loop earrings.

"We'll begin with this song, Southside. We hope you'll enjoy it!" Daitaro was wearing extra baggy pants with a black extra baggy t-shirt. He had a black Piston hat and a long silver chain with a cross hanging from it.

_Girl I'll know that we can make it  
Cause we won't let him break it  
I don't care who with it  
Its you and me against the world  
Tell me those three words that  
Lets me know you're still my girl  
Oh Baby, yeah_

_Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (we can go hide babe)  
Only at the southside girl (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Southside, southside girl (southside)  
Southside_

_Meet me at the southside (You can come and meet me yeah-eeh-yeah, yeah)  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (meet me at the southside yeah)_

_Meet me at the southside, southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back  
Only at the southside girl, gotchu in tha hood (got me in tha hood)  
Southside, but it's all good (we goin chill)_

Claps came from everywhere while Namiko and Daitaro gave a bow. "Thank you! Now for our next song!"

_"It's called My Boo! Hope you like this just like the last one!"_

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

The duet sang a few more songs, gave a little dancing lesson and ended the concert. What they didn't know was that the Host Club was waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**6****th**** Chapter**

Daitaro and Namiko came down the mini stage hand in hand. Daitaro was whispering in Namiko's ear and she was being drawn in to his sweet voice. Kyoya gave a fake cough which made the love couple snap out of it. The Shadow King isn't the kind that likes to be ignored. "That was a cute little performance. -snicker-"

_I'm guessing that's sarcasm. _"Hi. Why are you all here?" Namiko asked curiously.

"We decided that we would like you in the Host Club, to entertain the guests."

Namiko thought about it for a while.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought, _There is NO WAY that Namiko would be interested in anything like this. I mean—_

"I'd love to spend time with you guys! I felt really bad since I declined many of Honey's invites. I thought I would just be a nuisance. What do you think Dai-kun?"

He shrugged. "If it's okay with my star, it's okay with me."

_Wow, I can't believe it! First she agrees and then there's no blackmail! Damn did she get it easy_, thought Haruhi. **(A/N hint hint!)**

"Thank you for helping. I'm sure that you will bring in many customers for the Club, princess." Kyoya kissed Namiko's hand. She blushed but hid it because everyone was looking.

"Kyoya, that's kind but these aren't Club hours," Namiko said.

Daitaro stepped between the two of them. He put his face in front of Kyoya's. "She's right and I would find it better if you didn't hit on her in these times, Ootori-san."

"Hmph. As you wish," Kyoya said, a little aggravated.

Honey sensed the atmosphere and jumped on Namiko's arm. "Miko-chan is joining the Host Club?!! We can have cakes everyday together now! Hooray!!"

Namiko gave a giggle and everyone heard people faint in the bushes, which made her giggle more. "I would love to have cakes with you Honey -sempai! Do you have chocolate cake with strawberries? It's mine and Haruhi's favorite, ne Haruhi?"

Haruhi gave her a disbelieved look. "You remember after all these years?"

"How can I forget?" The girls hugged and Tamaki screamed with delight. "I'm so happy my daughters are getting along!"

They turned at the same time and said, "We aren't your daughters." Tamaki went to a tree branch and sat there picking grass.

The twins went up to the girls, "Looks like we have another pair of twins!"

The two looked at each other and said, "Make that three pairs." All the boys looked at them confused. Kyoya even looked up from his computer, and Takashi showed a little expression in his face. Namiko and Haruhi walked and Namiko shouted at them, "You'll find out soon!"

* * *

The next day was a Friday. Namiko was relaxed because of the weekend. After classes and club hours the group, plus Namiko and Daitaro, discussed the Host Club business. Namiko wanted to help Haruhi with her debt but Haruhi didn't like the idea of charity from her cousin. "Dai-kun is leaving next Friday so after that would only be solos from me. Would that be a'ight with you?"

Kyoya again looked displeased but said, "That would be fine. Just stop talking like that. Use the word alright instead of a'ight. Got it?"

"Geez. I'm trying. Normally I talk even more ghetto but I've been working on it. Damn you formal bastards."

They talked more on costumes, songs and bands when there was a knock on the door. "It's past Club hours. Haruhi, go get the door."

"I'm not your maid, _rich bastards._"

"I'll cut your debt," Kyoya offered.

Namiko wouldn't let her cousin be pushed over like that. "I'll get it. It ain't worth it." Kyoya glanced at her at the word 'ain't'. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's not worth it. Happy?" Kyoya smirked, he won this little round.

Namiko opened the door. When she did, she was pushed in the air. The Hosts looked stared, well except for Takashi and Kyoya but that always happens. Two figures came running at her and uppercut her stomach. When they did, Namiko disappeared. She reappeared behind the figures and punched them in the back. The two fell to the floor with a loud crash. They tried to get up, but where pushed back down. Namiko had one foot on each of their backs.

"Onee-chan!! Let go of us!!"

"No way! I have to teach you how to fight better! That was weak, and there are TWO of you. You are such a disgrace to me, the national fighter in America!"

"Exactly why it's harder to beat you! DUH! Damn I didn't know our sister was such a BITCH!"

"Oh so now I'm ya bitch huh?" Namiko brought the two up and pulled their ears towards the others. "Uh, my bad. These are my twin brothers. One right here pulls twin on the left is Mark. This one pulls right ear is Matt. They've American names 'cause of my ma."

Mark got out of her grasp first. "Hey wuddup Taro! Man it's been a while." Matt got out of his sister's grasp next. "Yo it's Taro? I didn't even recognize you!"

Daitaro was about to speak but Namiko bud in. "Again, sorry 'bout this. They. Are. LEAVING."

"Aww come on sis! Introduce us to your," They glanced at the boys (not Haruhi) "new toys?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7****th**** Chapter**

The Hitachiin twins gave the other set of twins a sour face. "What? You are guys aren't you? And girls think you're cute, if you call THIS cute, ne Mark?"

"Hai, Matt. Onee-chan does have a history of boyfriends. She would always come home with either a sweet or angry face."

"_Idiots. _Okay then if I DO introduce you to these people, will you leave?" Namiko said. The two nodded. "Good boys. So the little blond boy is called Honey -sempai, and the tall guy is his cousin, Mori-sempai; they are seniors. The two other twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin and you've met Haruhi so you know they are 1st years. The guy with glasses is Kyoya-sempai and that blond guy is Tamaki-sempai. HAPPY?!! Now leave."

"Hold up. So you are telling me that that lil boy is our sempai?" Mark asked.

"Hell yeah. You got a problem?" Namiko lifted her fist.

Everyone, except Honey and Mori stepped back. "AH…NO, NO, NO PROBLEM HERE!"

Kyoya laughed at the way everyone was afraid of this girl. "Namiko, do your brothers have any talents?"

Namiko thought about it. "Well, I guess they are good at the drums. Actually Mark is and Matt's good at the guitar. They normally go on tour with me and play as my band. They are also national basketball champions. Why? Are you thinking about putting them in the club too?"

"Maybe. We have to test them first." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

* * *

The next day… Matt and Mark were in the most common place commoners went to eat; the diner. They were serving as waiters and the Host Club was there to see how many people want to sit at their tables. 

"This is idiotic," Namiko and Haruhi said together.

"Stop stealing our trademark speaking!" the twins whined.

"It's not our fault. We just think the same thing and say it at the same time. We don't plan this," they said.

"There you go again!!" the twins whined again.

"Stop yelling at my precious daughters!" Tamaki yelled. Namiko and Haruhi were about to say something but decided not to, as it might upset the twins again.

"No one wants to hear your yelling on a Saturday," Kyoya said. The two girls stared at him as to say, "Thank you." He slightly bowed his head as to say, "Your Welcome."

"Miko-chan, Miko-chan!! Is there good cake here?" Hani asked.

_Aw he is so cute. _"Sure Honey -sempai!" Namiko said with a soft smile. "Yo brothers!" Her twin brothers came over. "One chocolate cake with strawberries," Namiko thought about how Hani eats. "Actually, make it five cakes." The twins shrugged and came back with the five cakes.

Kyoya didn't eat any. He was busy watching the twins and writing down notes. Namiko stared at him, thinking. _He's actually quite nice when he isn't talking. _"Namiko?"

She shook her head and looked at the voice. "Oh, Kyoya-sempai. What is it?"

"Where is Daitaro?"

"He said he needed to give some dancing lessons. It's for the needy, you know, we like to do charity things." Kyoya gave a laugh, but only a little one. _Who enjoys giving charity?_

They stayed at the diner a little longer until Kyoya was satisfied. "I think they are good enough to join the club."

"But it has to be temporary. They have to practice for basketball ya know?" Namiko said worryingly. He nodded. "Okay, I'll go get them." Namiko went to get them and everyone said goodbye. Tamaki wanted to go to the mall and the Club gave in, but Namiko and her brothers said they had to go.

* * *

"You seem to like them, the Host Club," Mark said with a small smile. Matt was sleeping on her lap. Namiko looked at Matt and stroked his hair. "I guess." Mark looked at his sister for a moment. _I don't want her to get hurt. I love her so much. _Namiko put a hand on her brother's lap. "We're almost there," she said with a sad face. 

They all got out of the cab because Namiko forgot that she went to the diner in Hani's limo. Matt was rubbing his eyes. "Here it is. The cliff," he said softly, but loud enough for his siblings to hear. They were on a cliff that overlooked the sea. It was like their own spot, no one knew about it.

"This is her favorite place," Namiko said. Her brothers walked up to her and sat down with their legs swinging on the edge of the cliff. Namiko sat down with them. "I…I miss her…I miss her so much. I couldn't protect her. It's my entire fault." Namiko started to cry. Her brothers started to tear up too and they hugged their sister, for her comfort, and for their own.

* * *

"_Onee-chan, Onii-chan! Look at this, it's the sea! It's the sea!" The little girl ran up to the cliff._

"_Sakura! Don't stand so close. You might fall." An older girl ran up to her little sister._

"_Oh come on Namiko. Give her a break, she's excited," a boy said._

"_I know Matt I'm just scared." Namiko gave Sakura a smile. "But don't worry. If you fall, Onee-chan will save you."_

"_Daisuki Onee-chan! You're the best."_

"_I love you too Sakura." Another boy came up to Sakura and put a pink flower in her hair._

"_A sakura for Sakura. (__**A/N Sakura means cherry blossom)**__ You look so cute," one boy said. All the girl's siblings came up to her and watched the sea. The eldest sister sat down at the edge and pulled the little girl on her lap and hugged her tight._

"_You know, the sea never ends. The waves always go back and forth, the sea animals are always happy in the sea. We are the sea Sakura. We will always be together. Our love never ends," The eldest sibling said._

"_But what about when Onee-chan and my onii-chans go on tour? I'm always left with mama and daddy." A tear went down the little girl's cheek._

_Mark wiped away the tear with a finger. "Like Onee-chan said, we will always be together."_

"…_How Onii-chan?" the little girl looked up at her brother._

_Mark pointed a finger at the girl's heart. "We will always be in your heart." He put a hand on his own heart. "Like you are in ours. You have a special part in here that can never be replaced."_

"_Arigato everyone!" Everyone hugged their little sister. Sakura started to cry. "I have the best life ever, because I have you guys. You guys have a special place in my hearts too! And it's huge! It takes up most of my heart!" The siblings laughed._

_Matt put a blindfold on Sakura's eyes. "What is it Matt onii-san?"_

"_You're birthday present." Sakura stayed like that for a few minutes with a big smile on her face. Matt took off the blindfold. "Look Sakura. The sunset; one of natures most beautiful presents."_

_The little girl looked at her present affectionately. "Ne! For my birthday, I don't need any presents. I just want to see the sea, in this spot, with everyone. Okay?"_

_Her siblings looked at her until Namiko said, "Sure, as long as we are family, we will come here for Sakura's birthday every year. It's a promise."_

* * *

Namiko's crying became softer. "Happy Birthday my dear, sweet Sakura. Daisuki," she said softly. Namiko put her head on one of her brother's shoulders and cried more.

Minutes passed and Namiko fell asleep. "I can't cry. If I do then she would help me."

"Mark? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Namiko has been helping us our whole lives! She's comforted us when we were lonely, when Sakura died, and other reasons. This is one of the rare moments that she cried in front of us. And if we cry, she'll think that she has to be strong for us, get it?"

"…I see…Beautiful sunset right?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of that day."


	8. Chapter 8

**8****th**** Chapter**

Onee-chan will save you. Onee-chan will protect you. You'll be alright.

"_Onee-chan, look over there! People are fighting! Shouldn't we do something?"_

"_No Sakura, stay here. We might get hurt." She bent down to the little girl's height. "Besides, it's raining. You wouldn't want to get your clothes wet."_

"_Bu—"_

"_No." The little girl didn't think that was right. She snuck out of the apartment and walked to the middle of the street, where the fight was. "SAKURA!" A bullet was shot. The sister ran to the little girl, and there she was, on the street, bleeding. "No…Sakura speak to me! Say something! Don't…don't leave me. Don't go."_

_The little girl put a hand out to her sister and she held to her heart, as if her strength will go to her baby sister. "Daijobu Onee-chan. I stopped the fight. Sakura did something good."_

"_I…I told you not to go."_

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me. Daisuki and I always will. Remember you're here in my heart."_

"_You're in my heart too, always." Sakura's hand slowly slipped out of her hand leaving the older sister alone._

_She whimpered. She was shaking so fast and her breathing was short. She tightly held the little girl to her chest. But nothing and no one could help the little girl from what happened and the older girl from darkness. The girl looked up at the sky and screamed, "SAKURA!"

* * *

_

"Onee-chan, you alright?"

Namiko looked up and saw that she was lying on Mark's lap. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?"

Matt gave a little laugh. "We're still on the cliff. We didn't want to wake you."

"That was nice. Thank you… Look, the stars are up! They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, they really are." Mark saw that his brother and sister looked a little exhausted. He was too. "Maybe we should go home."

Matt smiled, still looking at the stars. "But I wanna look at the sky so more."

"We could go up to the roof. It should be fun. We could sleep up there and have hot chocolate."

Namiko gave a sigh. "I guess we should leave. It's late." They got up and stared back at the sea. "See ya later Sakura."

* * *

The host club was sitting in the bushes the whole time. Tamaki felt that he needed to watch over his daughter and dragged the whole club. Haruhi didn't mind because she also worried about her cousin. There was silence most of the time. What Haruhi noticed most was that Kyoya wasn't writing down any notes; he was just listening. She thought that wasn't normal. Kyoya glanced at Haruhi and said, "It seems that this is something that they don't want anyone to know about this so I didn't record anything." Haruhi shivered. Behold the powers of the Shadow King.

"Her brothers are too kind."

"Yeah, they should be causing mischief."

"Like you two?" Haruhi asked. The Hitachiin twins shrugged.

"I think that Namiko is very fortunate to have them! I wish OUR twins were like that," Tamaki said.

"Poor, poor Miko-chan! Let's do something for her!" Hani suggested. Mori shook his head. The whole Host Club looked surprised. Mori stayed silent.

"He's right. If we do something, it would prove that we followed her and it would be a waste because I didn't make any notes," Kyoya explained. Everyone agreed to this and went their homes.

* * *

The Nagoya family went home in a taxi together. This time it was Mark and Namiko sleeping, Matt was awake. _They are so close. I wonder if I should...age up,_ Matt thought. _I guess Mark has all the stuff she needs for talking. I have the stuff to protect her. Yeah! We're the perfect team! Mark can talk to Namiko if she gets heartbroken and I can beat those Host Club bitches!_

"Matt? What are you doing?" asked Namiko.

He stared at her for a moment, startled. "Ah, just thinking about…the Host Club."

"Oh." Namiko looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to worry about them. I'll be fine."

"There you go being so strong."

"Huh?"

"You are always helping me and him. Think 'bout yourself for once." Namiko kissed her brothers' forehead.

"I do think of myself." Matt looked confused. "Whenever I think of someone, for instance you two, I think _what will happen when they're gone?_ That's why I protect you, because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be…alone, not again."

"Namiko…I'll never leave you alone. Not ever." Matt hugged his sister tightly and she hugged him back.

"Hey is that a limo outside of our house?" Matt asked.

The cab driver stopped by their house and the three came out and went inside. Namiko opened the door and they all gasped. It was…it was…

* * *

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Namiko asked nervously.

"If you've come to check our sister out…" Matt started.

"…We won't let you," Mark finished.

"Such idiocy. I did come to _talk _to your sister, not 'check her out.'" Kyoya said annoyed.

"Idiocy?!! Listen you—"Matt was interrupted by Namiko's hand.

"You two, upstairs. We'll do that hot chocolate thing in a minute." Obviously Namiko wasn't going to let Kyoya come into her house uninvited without leaving with a bruise; it wasn't like her. So the twins left knowing this.

Namiko showed Kyoya to the kitchen and he sat down while she prepared hot chocolate. "You're house looks pretty nice. It's no comparison to the Ootori mansion but considering your family being a bunch of idiots." Namiko's hands began to form fists but Kyoya continued," No surprise because you won't even fight for something that is rightfully yours. I mean, you should be the one to be the heir, not Haruhi. You won't even fight for your boyfriend."

He went too far. Namiko did a quick switch to her dark side. "**Don't ever talk about my family like that.**" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "**What kind of person are you to say that. You're the third son of the Ootori family but you won't even put up a fight to be first. You think that your third because you were born like that."**

Kyoya was about to say something but it was too late for him. Namiko took a hot pot of water she was going to use for the hot chocolate and poured it on his head. Kyoya screamed in pain which brought Namiko back to her senses. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, come with me and I'll get you something to wear."

They both walked up to Namiko's room when Kyoya smelt something. "Does something smell like chocolate?"

"Fuck! I put the mix in that water. Okay then you can take a shower too. Just use the one in my room while I get you clothes." Kyoya did what he was told and Namiko did as she said.

Namiko went into her bedroom looking at the clothes. "These should be okay for you. I think they're your size." She looked up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kyoya wasn't really doing anything. But he was in a towel which made Namiko blush madly. "I don't have any clean clothes so I had to use a towel and wait for you. If you will." He extended a hand.

"Gross! No way, if that's what you came for then I'm not sorry to disappoint you!"

He shook his head. "I meant the clothes, not your virginity." Namiko handed over the clothes with embarrassment; then sat on her bed relieved. Kyoya came out fully dressed and sat next to Namiko.

"Sorry for that. It was just uncomfortable seeing you…you know," Namiko admitted.

Kyoya accepted the apology, "It's alright. Anyway what I came here for was to mention how much you've helped the Host Club. You and your family of idiots."

"I'll let that go for now. Is that all you came for?"

"Yes. That's all. Please extend my thanks to your brothers and… your boyfriend."

Namiko looked up into Kyoya's eyes. _What beautiful eyes. They're cold, but give me a…weird sensation. _Namiko slid closer to Kyoya and pulled his glasses off and placed them by her side. "You know if you kept them off, you'll get more merits."

Kyoya shrugged and reached for them. His breath sent shivers down Namiko's spine. "I like them on," he answered plainly. Kyoya looked into Namiko's eyes as well; then quickly turned. "I should be going now."

"Oh right. You won't have to return the clothes. Its fine," she said with a slight smile.

"Right." Kyoya left in a hurry and sat in his limo panting. _What's wrong with me? It can't be. Am I harboring feelings for Nagoya Namiko?_


End file.
